The Job
by carson34
Summary: Five-0 is growing into a new member. Will there be a new relationship in the mix? All reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Steve walks out of his office spending five minutes on the phone with the governor whom informed him of the new lady starting today in their team. Her name is Robyn. Steve now needs to tell the team of the new member and hopes that they will be open to having another new person. A lot of things have changed since Lori joined and then left. Steve did have feelings for Lori but now he is over them. Danny, Chin, and Kono all gather around the table thanks to Steve.

Danny: Alright Steven. Why have you gather us here today?

Steve: that's because we have a new team member that will be joining us in a couple of minutes.

Danny: Are you going to get her shot, hurt or worse?

Steve: what is with you always saying that?

Danny: that's because that is what happen to me.

Steve: that was three years ago.

Danny: Still but she's new and she doesn't know you.

Robyn walks into the room and sees everyone standing there talking about something. Robyn walks up to everyone to say hi.

Robyn: Hello guys.

Steve: Hi.

Robyn: My name is Robyn.

Danny: my name is Danny. But Steven here likes to call me Danno.

Robyn: I am going to stick to the name Danny.

Danny: Whatever makes you comfortable.

Chin: My name is Chin.

Kono: My name is Kono.

Steve gets a call from the governor informing them that they have a new case. They head to the crime scene. They get the case done and Steve heads home and starts to thinking about the new member of their family.

Maybe this is the start of a new relationship for Steve and Robyn. Next chapter we will look into Robyn's past!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's a little bit about Robyn**_

Robyn was born on the main land and work with the police departement. She moved over here with her three girls Mackynzie, Jana, and Josie. Mackynzie is four years old, Jana is two years old and Josie is 8 months old. She had found a new job with the task force and she is looking forward to having her girls learn about this state.

Robyn gets the girls ready to go to the babysitters so she can head to work. Robyn gets Josie and the rest of the girls into her car and drives to her babysitters. The girls are happy to be there. Robyn heads to task force headquarters. Steve is just getting there when she pulls up. Steve smiles and greets her.

Steve: So how was your first night here?

Robyn: I have been here for about two weeks.

Steve: oh. If you want to hang out sometime and maybe go surfing; just text me.

Robyn: Do I have your number?

Steve: yes.

Steve and Robyn walks into the headquarters to find Kono and Chin there. Danny had to take his daughter to school. Kono and Robyn go into Robyn's new office and helps her set up before they get a case.

Kono: Who's the girls in the photo?

Robyn: They're my daughters.

Kono: How old are they?

Robyn: Mackynzie is 4, Jana is 2, and Josie's 8 months.

Kono: oh wow.

Robyn: We should have a girl night out.

Kono: that sounds fun.

Robyn: You could meet the girls.

The girls walks out of her office as Danny is getting there. Danny likes her as a friend but he can tell that Steve likes her more then a friend. He hopes that they will find some happiness with each other. The boys don't know about her girls.

Robyn: So I need to tell you guys something.

Steve: what is it?

Robyn: I have three little girls.

Steve: oh wow.

Robyn: yes. I know that I don't look like I had three girls.

Steve: thanks for being honest about your kids.

Preview for Chapter 3:

- The girls hang out

- Steve and Robyn start their friendship

Author note:

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope that you like for chapter 1 and chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note: **_So I decided to add "Danny and Steve" talk in here. So I hope that you enjoy!

_**Girls hang out**_

Kono is over at Robyn's house and gets to spend some time with her and the girls. Kono sees that Robyn likes their boss and Steve likes her. So she decides to ask her about her feelings. Kono waits until after Robyn puts the girls to bed. Robyn walks out of the room and sits by Kono.

Kono: So. I have notice the flirting between you and Steve.

Robyn: yeah. I like him but I don't know if he would be able to handle the fact that I have kids.

Kono: Steve is really good with kids. You should give him a chance and see how he reacts to them.

Robyn: that sounds good.

Kono: Lets watch a movie.

Kono and Robyn put on a chick flick and watch the whole movie before Kono heads home.

_**Steve's house- the same time as the girls hang out**_

Steve is drinking one of his beers with Chin and Danny. They are just having a guy night out.

Danny: You should ask Robyn out.

Steve: Danno, your my best friend but not right now. We don't know each other that well and plus she has kids to think about.

Chin: I don't see that you have a problem with it when you hang out with Danny's daughter all the time.

Steve: I mean that she has three girls that's different.

Danny: How is that different? I have a daughter.

Steve: Danny, shut up and lets enjoy tonight.

Steve knew in his heart that Danny is right that he needs to ask her out. He has feelings for her. They hang out for three more hours before Danny and Chin head home.

_**The next morning**_

It's Saturday and Steve has the day off. He decides to go for a run on the beach. He doesn't see that Robyn has all three of her girls out on the beach to build some sand castle. Mackynzie is playing with Jana a little nice then normal. Steve runs up and sees Robyn. Mackynzie watches her mommy smiling at this man that came running up.

Mackynzie: Mommy, who is that guy?

Robyn: His name is Steve.

Mackynzie: He's nice.. You should date him.

Robyn starts laughing at her daughter's comment. She knows that she is right but he's her boss. Steve comes walking over to the four girls.

Steve: hey, mind if I join?

Robyn: You can join. Oh these are my daughters.

Mackynzie comes walking up to Steve.

Mackynzie: My name is Mackynzie.

Robyn watches Steve talking to Mackynzie. She smiles seeing how he is with her kids. Jana and Josie are really close to Steve. She sees her youngest daughter smiling at her friend. Steve and Robyn enjoy the rest of the time with each other and her kids. Steve helps her taking the girls to her car to drive them home.

Steve: I would like to know if you would want to go on a date with me?

Robyn: Steve, we barely know each other.

Steve: what's better to know each other then start going out?

Robyn: Let me think about it and I will text you my answer.

Robyn gets in her car and heads home. Robyn doesn't need to think about it. She knows that she wants a future with Steve and her girls.

_**The next morning**_

Robyn gets some house work done before her girls are awake. She hears a knock on her door and opens it. It's Steve at her front door.

Robyn: Steve, what are you doing here?

Steve: I can't wait for you to text me. I want to know about our date if it's going to happen or not. I mean, I asked Danny about watching your girls for you when we go out and he said that he will. Please will you go out with me?

Robyn: yes I will.

Steve smiles at her and gives her a hug. He is happy and the first time in his life that he is looking forward to his date. He called his friend, Catherine, to tell her that he might have a new relationship. Robyn is fine in his arms, better then fine. She feels at home in his arms. This is what she needs. Mackynzie comes walking into the living room to find her mommy and Steve hugging.

Mackynzie: Why don't you guys just go on a date already?

Both Steve and Robyn have to laugh at her daughter's logic. Steve walks over to Mackynzie and picks her up. He is so happy with having Robyn's oldest daughter in his arms. These girls just make him happy.

Steve: You want to tell her.

Robyn: Not yet.

Robyn goes to get Jana and Josie from their bed. Steve stays for breakfast per Mackynzie's request. They enjoy their breakfast.

_**Previews for chapter 4**_

* Steve and Robyn start their first date

* Danny thinks Steve might be the father of Robyn's three girls.

* Robyn opens up about her daughters' father to Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: There is a big twist that is coming up soon! I think that you guys are gonna love it! Please keep up with the good reviews!

_**Danny's house**_

Robyn is dropping her girls off at Danny's house because Steve is still at his house getting ready for tonight. Steve was planning to have their first date at his house and get to know her better. Robyn gets the girls out of her car and walks to Danny's front door.

Danny: Hey guys.

Robyn: Danny, this is Josie, Jana, and Mackynzie.

Danny smiles at the girls and sees how much they look like Steve. Danny thinks that there is a chance that the girls are his.

Danny: I need to talk to you for a minute.

Robyn walks into the house with the girls and sits on the couch for a minute.

Dannny: Now you can tell me that it's not any of my business. Who's the girls father?

Robyn: It's a sperm donor.

Danny: oh wow. All three girls have the same father?

Robyn: yes. Listen I have to go. Girls be careful! I will see you later. I love you.

Mackynzie: I love you too.

Robyn leaves her girls and Danny's house and heads to Steve's house.

_**Steve's house**_

She gets there and heads to the front door and knocks on it. Steve opens up and smiles at the woman that he wants to be with. Truth be told this is not the first time that he has gone out with Robyn. When he was on the main land, they slept together three times.

Robyn: I feel bad that we are lying to our friends here.

Steve: I know.

Robyn: Danny thinks that the girls are yours.

Steve: which they are my daughters.

Robyn: I have missed you.

Steve: I missed you too.

Steve and Robyn enjoy their night together before Robyn has to leave to pick up their kids. Steve kisses her good night. Steve heads to bed knowing that if their team mates find out that he has been dating Robyn for a while now. Robyn gets the girls home and in bed. Before she goes to bed, she gets a text from Steve.

Steve: I will see you tomorrow at work.

Robyn sends a text back to her boyfriend or is he?

Robyn: Just be careful with everything. Danny already thinks that he knows that you are the father of our daughters.

Steve replies back to her.

Steve: Maybe we should just come clean and tell them everything.

Robyn gets the message and sends a new text.

Robyn: okay. love you.

Steve smiles at her text.

Steve: I love you too. I will see you soon. Tell the girls, that soon we will be together again in one house.

_**Previews for Chapter 5**_

* Steve and Danny have a talk about the girls

* Steve worries that Danny will find out that the marriage between Robyn and him.

_**Author note: **_

There are more twists to come! Tell me how you like it! I wonder how Danny and the team mates will reacted to find out that the girls are Steve's. Please keep sending in your reviews! God Bless!


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: So yesterday I put some new twist in the story and trust me that was not my last one!

_**Steve's house**_

Steve got up early and got ready to go. He wanted to be with his family for breakfast. Robyn doesn't live that far from him. He just wished that they did not have to do this so they can protect their marriage. Steve sends her a text.

Steve: babe, I hope that you are awake. I will be there soon. I love you.

_**Robyn's house**_

Steve gets into his truck and heads to her house. Steve doesn't need to knock since his wife gave him a key to the house. Mackynzie was playing with her dolls when Steve walks into the house.

Mackynzie: Mommy, Steve's here!

Steve is a little hurt that his daughter doesn't call him daddy. But that's because she doesn't know that he is her father. Robyn walks into the room and smiles at her husband. She walks over to her husband and give him a hug. He is happy to have his family together in one place. This morning they are going to tell the girls that Steve is their dad and that their parents are married. Robyn and Steve sit down by their daughters and get ready for their news.

Robyn: Girls, mommy has some big news to tell you all.

Mackynzie: Does it have to do with Steve?

Robyn: yes, baby. Steve's your father. He's also Jana and Josie's father too.

Mackynzie: Why was he never around when I was growing up?

Robyn: Daddy was saving the world and us from the bad guys. He was making sure that we were safe the whole time.

Mackynzie got up and walked over to her father. She's a very smart four year old. Steve smiles at his daughter. She is so much like him. Mackynzie sits down next to her daddy. Robyn smiles at her husband and their daughters.

Steve: Mackynzie daddy has one more thing to tell you.

Mackynzie: What else?

Steve: Mommy and Daddy got married before Josie was born.

Mackynzie: I can't tell anymore, can I?

Steve: you can tell anyone you want. Come on lets go get some breakfast, so mommy and daddy can take you to daycare.

They got the breakfast done and then Steve takes the girls and get them ready to go. They had to be at work in thirty minutes. Robyn watches her family and smiles on how happy that she is. Steve gets the girls into the car seats.

Steve: So I will see you at work. Be safe. I love you.

Robyn: I love you too. Don't forget that we are telling them about us already being married and have children.

Steve and Robyn kiss and she gets in her car and heads to the daycare house. Steve gets into his truck and heads to work. He needs to speak to Danny.

_**Headquarters**_

Steve walks into his office. He knows that his wife would be there soon and he need to talk to Danny about his daughters. Steve is waiting to tell all the team mates about his marriage later. Danny walks into the room and smiles at his parnter.

Danny: How was your date?

Steve: good. How was your date with the girls?

Danny: I swear that they are mimi you.

Steve: that's because they are mimi me.

Danny: that's not true.

Steve: Actually it is. Robyn and I have been in the relationship with four years.

Danny: What?

Steve: yes it's true. Robyn and I acted like we did not know each other when we first met but we have been dating but the time that there is danger, I need to protect my family.

Danny: I am glad that you see it that way but you should not have lied about this.

Robyn walks into the headquarters and Danny walks out to where Kono and Robyn are. Steve follows his parnter and watches Danny being hard on his wife.

Danny: You lied to me! I asked you on my couch if Steve was the father of those girls and you said a sperm donor!

Steve: Daniel! Back off of her!

Danny: Why should I? She lied to me!

Chin: Danny, just back off!

Danny went to turn away and Robyn stoped him.

Robyn: We have something else to tell you.

Danny: Wait don't tell me. You're married to him.

Robyn and Steve looked at each other and the minute that he knew about that's the truth! Danny walked off but before he went into his office.

Danny: I don't want to talk to you unless it's for business for now.

Steve: Danny we are sorry.

Robyn walks into her husband's office and just sits down. She don't want to walk to her office which is right next to Danny's. Steve walks into the room right after she sits down.

_**Preivew for Chapter 6:**_

* How long does Danny being mad at Robyn and Steve?

* Robyn and the kids move into Steve's house with the helps of the team.

* Chin meets the girls.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Headquarters- the next morning**_

Danny is still upset at Robyn and Steve for not being honest with him and the others. Steve lets Danny drive his car because he is still upset. Steve is getting tired with this silence treatment that he is getting from Danny.

Steve: How much longer are you going to be mad at me and Robyn?

Danny: um. Lets see four years shall do it.

Steve: I was protecting my family. We did not mean to hurt you.

Danny: Why did Robyn lied to me about the girls not being yours, when they are your daughters?

Steve: I asked her to say that it was a sperm donor because of the danger of my carrer.

Danny: which is acceptable but we are team.

Steve: what will make you feel better?

Danny: I don't know.

Steve: Will you please forgive me and Robyn?

Danny: it's pending.

Steve: do me a favor and don't take it out on her?

Danny: I will think about it.

Steve gets into his truck when they get to the headquarters. He texting his wife and letting her know that they are on the way. Chin and Kono are following behind in their own cars. It's moving day for the family.

_**Robyn's house**_

Robyn is busy packing her stuff and along with her daughters' stuff. Steve and the rest of the team pulls up in her driveway.

Mackynzie: Daddy is here mommy.

Robyn: thanks sweetheart.

Steve opens up the door and walks to his wife. He gives a kiss and then starts helping packing and then takes the stuff at. Twenty minutes later, they get everything and everyone in their cars.

_**Steve and Robyn's house**_

Steve gets Chin and Danny's help moving the girls stuff into their rooms. Robyn and Kono take her stuff into the master bedroom. Steve had move everything around since the last time that his wife was there. The girls head into Mackynzie's room and puts things away in their right spot. Mackynzie and the girls are taking a nap in the living room. After they are done with Mackynzie's room, they go to Josie's room and set it up. The boys get to do Jana's room. They all finished at the same time and decided to go to the beach. Where Kono and Chin decided that they want to try to get Mackynzie to go out in the water with them.

_**later that night**_

The team is still hanging out with the family. Robyn puts all three of the girls into bed and head back downstairs and sits by her husband. She's kinda of tired from the move and beach trip. Steve knows she is and has her just lay down next to him. About 9pm, he looks down and sees his wife sound asleep. He carries her up the stairs. Steve puts her into bed and heads back down as the team gets ready to go home.

Chin: I will see you tomorrow.

Kono: yes, we will see you tomorrow.

Steve: thank you all for your help today.

Steve heads up to bed. He wraps his arms around her and then fall asleep.

_**Previews for chapter 7**_

* Steve wakes up to their first morning living together.

* Mackynzie doesn't want to leave her mom or her dad. What will they do?

* Steve gets Danny to babysit the girls so he can surprise his wife later on tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author note: **_First of all thank you for all the great and positive reviews & some negative reviews. One thing I have to say to:

francis2: If you find it boring, then why are you reading it? It's just getting started. Give it a chance before you judge! I am sorry if that's being mean but when you don't give something a chance. But when you judge something, it won't approve to something that you want to read.

Thank you all!

_**The next morning: Steve and Robyn's house**_

Steve wakes up at five in the morning and feels something on his chest. He is not used having his wife in his bed. He decides that he is not going to go for his morning run until she wakes up. It's only twenty minutes later that she wakes up. She looks up at Steve and smiles.

Steve: Good morning.

Robyn: Good morning.

Steve leans down and gives a kiss to his wife. It's only day one of them living together. He is happy that his wife is there with him. Mackynzie walks into her parents room and climbs into their bed. She watches her parents kiss for a couple of minutes before she gives daddy a pat on the knee.

Mackynzie: Daddy.

Steve pulls away from his wife's lips and looks at his daughter. She is like him in so many ways because she's clearly morning person.

Steve: Hey baby girl. What's going on?

Mackynzie: I am hungry. I want breakfast.

Steve: alright lets go get you some breakfast.

Steve and Mackynzie get out of their bed and heads downstairs. Robyn gets out and checks on the other two little girls. They are fast asleep. She normally doesn't wake them up until seven but she needs to wake them up. Jana wakes and then goes down stairs and finds her daddy and sister making the breakfast. Josie takes a little bit longer to wake up because she also has to get her diaper change. Josie and Robyn head downstairs to find them already done with making the breakfast as Steve finishes his breakfast really quick so he can go for his run.

Steve: alright I will be back.

Steve gives each one of his girls a kiss on the head but gives his wife a kiss on his lips. After the girls are done with breakfast, Robyn takes them upstairs to get dress and brush their teeth. Robyn puts Josie and Jana down for their morning nap before they leave. Steve comes back into twenty minutes later and runs up stairs. He smiles as the girls are just hanging out on their bed.

Steve: babe, I am gonna go climb into the shower really quick because the governor just call and said that we have a case. You might want to go take the girls to the daycare right now.

Robyn: okay. I will meet you at work.

Steve: yes.

Steve gives his wife a kiss and then heads to get shower and helps Robyn getting the girls into the car.

_**Daycare**_

Dropping the girls is normally easy for Robyn but since Steve was there with her. She hoped that Mackynzie would let go easy. She loves being around her daddy and now this is experience for the both of them. She got Jana and Josie off into their rooms and now it's time for Mackynzie. Mackynzie is getting hold by Steve and when Steve lets her down from his arms.

Steve: It's time to go into class.

Mackynzie: I don't want to go in there.

Steve: You are going to learn so much today and you should go in. Plus mommy and I have to work so you have to go into here.

Mackynzie doesn't let go of his arms. Steve bends down at his daughter's level and gives her a hug.

Steve: Sweetheart, daddy and mommy have to go. I need you to be a big girl and go into your class. I will tell you what. Daddy will pick you up after we are done with the case and take you out for some icecream.

Robyn is just watching her daughter and husband talking. She is not to happy about the ice cream trip but it's what her daughter needs to spend time with her. Steve finally got her into her class and now it's time to get to headquarters.

_**Headquarters**_

The team got the case done and solved. Now it was time for Steve to go get Mackynzie, but first now he need to ask Danny to watch the kids tonight so he can have date night with his wife.

Steve: So do you have Grace tonight?

Danny: yes why?

Steve: because I was wondering if you would take the girls and let them play with Grace.

Danny: Why do I have a feeling that is not just it?

Steve: because my wife and I need time together like a date night. Come on, you know what, we will take Grace for you next week if you want a date with Gabby.

Danny: fine. But you also get to keep her over night if I get the girls over night.

Steve: Thank you.

Steve leaves the headquarters and then heads to get Mackynzie from her school. He is glad that he is going to spend time with his oldest daughter. When she was growing up, he missed a lot but got a photo of each one of the kids. Steve got Mackynzie into his truck and headed to get some ice cream. After the ice cream, Steve went back to the daycare to get Jana and Josie to head back to the headquarters. Danny was taking them for the night.

_**Previews for chapter 8**_

* Steve and Robyn enjoy their night alone from their daughters.

* Danny has his house filled with girls.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author note: **_I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I am trying to flare it up in a way for some people! I hope that you have a wonderful 4th if I don't get this next chapter up until after the 4th! Working on GH Storyline this week! Remember that I don't own Danny or Steve or Five-0 or Grace or Rachel. I only own this story and the girls

_**headquarters**_

Robyn heads out of her office to go pick up Josie and Jana from daycare to meet Steve and Mackynzie at home. She does not know about Steve's plan to go out for the night. Steve is sitting in his office and sees his wife walking towards the door. Steve gets off the chair and heads to stop her from going.

Steve: babe.

Robyn: Where's Kenzie?

Steve: She's with Danny and Grace.

Robyn: What about Josie and Jana?

Steve: I got them and Danny's taking them tonight.

Robyn: Oh. So what are we going to do tonight?

Steve walks closer to his wife and wraps his arms around her waist. Steve smiles at his wife.

Steve: You have to wait and find out. You ready to go?

Robyn: yes, I am.

Steve gives his wife a kiss and heads to his truck. She climbs into the truck with Steve's help then he gets into his side. Steve drives to their favorite spot. He smiles at her as he parks their truck. He gets out and she does too. They go into the place and eat.

_**Danny's house**_

Danny has a busy night tonight with Steve's girls and then his daughter. Grace is having fun with Mackynzie and the other girls. Danny is making dinner and Mackynzie comes into the area. Danny allows Steve's daughters to call him "Uncle Danny".

Mackynzie: Uncle Danny, when is mommy and daddy coming to get us?

Danny: In the morning when I drive you and your sisters to my work.

Mackynzie: did Daddy pack my nightime stuff?

Danny: yes. Go play with Grace.

Grace walks into the kitchen where her dad is with Steve's daughter. She sits at the table.

Grace: Danno, Josie bite me.

Danny: She's only 1 year old. Sweetheart, it's okay. Let me see it.

Grace shows Danny her arm.

Danny: It's okay. It's just teeth mark.

Danny and the girls eat dinner and then get ready for the bedtime rounte. Josie is already bathed and in bed sleeping. Jana is done with getting ready for the bed. Mackynzie and Grace are playing. Danny walks into Grace's bedroom to get the girls into bed.

Danny: It's time for bed.

The girls climbed into bed and Danny says good night. Both of the girls are sound asleep in the matter of heads into his bedroom and lays down. He is planning the date night with Gabby.

_**Steve and Robyn's house**_

Steve takes Robyn into their bedroom and they make love. There is a chance that they might have making a baby. Steve sleeps until 3am and then gets up. He heads to the beach and sits down. He was going to run and has to many things to do. Robyn wakes up in their bedroom and reaches for him and notice that he is not there. She starts to search for her husband. She walks to the beach and sees her husband standing there just looking at the water. Robyn walks up to him.

Robyn: Are you alright?

Steve: yeah. You need to rest thou.

Robyn: Not with out you.

Steve reaches for her and pulls her into his lap. They are just sitting there and relaxing. They spend about half an hour on the beach. They go back into the house and sit on the couch. They lay next to each other and smile.

Robyn: Do you think that Danny is having fun with the girls?

Steve: I don't know. Oh before I forget, We are having Grace for the night in two weeks. It was part of the deal.

Robyn: I would love seeing Grace. She's so cute in the photos.

Steve: She is cute. I am so glad that you are back.

Robyn: So am I.

Steve and Robyn enjoy their last couple of minutes with out the girls. They miss their daughters but are glad that they are finally living together again.

_**Preview for Chapter 9:**_

* Danny's morning with four girls.

* Robyn gets to meet Grace and Rachel.

* Fourth of July Picnic for the family

* New case arrive and now there is a new kidnapping.


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

_**Author note:**_ I had to make this chapter into two parts. Please review! Thanks! Happy Fourth tomorrow!

_**Danny's house**_

Danny wakes up and tries to do breakfast. He doesn't cook at all so he puts out ceral. Mackynzie comes down after five minutes or so.

Mackynzie: Good morning uncle Danny.

Danny: Good morning.

Mackynzie eats her breakfast as Grace comes into the room with Jana. Danny heads to go get Josie. Danny comes into the room with Josie. They all sit down for breakfast. After they get breakfast done, Danny gets all the girls ready for school and daycare. Grace is getting picked up by Rachel. Danny loads all three of the girls into his car and heads to the headquarters. Danny and Steve have to come into the headquarters early because Steve had to take the girls to daycare.

_**Headquarters**_

While Steve took the girls to the daycare, Robyn is starting to do the research for their new case. Danny walks into Steve's office looking for Steve but finds Robyn sitting there.

Danny: Hey where is Steve?

Robyn: took the girls daycare. He should be back in a couple of minutes.

Right when, Robyn said that Steve came walking into the office. Steve looks at his wife and his best-friend. He notices that his wife's shoes are off.

Steve: What's going on?

Danny: Nothing.

Steve: um, sure. Then why are my wife's shoes off and your hair mess up?

Robyn: Steve, Danny just came in a minute ago.

Steve: but that doesn't mean anything.

Robyn: What is that supposed to mean?

Steve: Danny had a relationship with his ex-wife whom is married.

Danny: Oh my god! You are throwing that in my face? You think that I am sleeping with your wife. I have a girlfriend.

Steve: Which is who?

Danny: Gabby. Remember her!

Steve walks out of the room. Robyn looks in shock while she is putting her shoes on and heads into the bathroom upset at her husband for accusing her of an affair. She would never do that to him or their family. Kono notices her boss and Danny had a fight. Steve doesn't see his wife heading to the bathroom crying, at the bottom of his heart, he knows that she would never cheat on him but walking into that in his office was upsetting him. Steve also knew that he hurt Danny for saying the things that he did. Chin walks into the office area and sees that both Danny and Robyn are not anywhere to be found. Chin walks over to Steve and wants to know what's going on.

Chin: Hey what happen?

Steve: I don't want to talk about it.

Chin: Where is Robyn and Danny?

Steve: I don't know.

Kono: Robyn's in the bathroom and Danny, I don't know where he went.

Steve: I got to go find Danny because we have to get to work.

Steve walks away with only saying that. Kono goes to get Robyn while Steve goes to find Danny. She finds her sitting in the shower crying.

Kono: Hey. What happen?

Robyn: Steve thinks that Danny and I are having an affair.

Kono: and are you?

Robyn: No.

Kono: Did you tell him that?

Robyn: yes, but he's acting like he doesn't hear me.

Kono: He just needs some time. It's new to have you here in his life with the girls. You guys are so use to living apart.

Robyn: yes I know.

Kono: Come on. We have a case.

Kono and Robyn walk back into to the office to find Danny and Steve sitting there waiting for her. Steve could tell that his wife was upset at him. Steve knew that he need to make it up to his wife. He had talked to Danny on the way back to the headquarters. He made it up to him about accusing him of doing something with his wife. They started working on it. They were off to talk to the wife of the man that was kidnapped. Danny conviced Robyn to go with her husband. Steve sat in his truck with his wife next to him. The drive there was quiet. They got the interviewing from the wife done and they head back to the headquarters until Steve stop the truck at the beach.

Robyn: Steve, we have to get back to headquarters.

Steve: Not until I say sorry about what I did this morning.

Robyn: fine.

Steve: I am sorry for accusing you and Danny of having an affair. I know in the bottom of my heart that you will never cheat on me.

Robyn: It hurt me when you said those things this morning. We have three girls together. I love you.

Steve: I love you too.

Steve gives her a kiss on the lips. They start to head back to headquarters. Steve wanted to find the husband was missing. He was worried about the kids that he has with his wife. They get the case solved but did not find the guy that took him. Steve was out doing something and there was a man that was following Steve. He gets kidnapped leaving his wife and children alone.

_**Previews for Chapter 9 part 2:**_

* Robyn gets to meet Grace and Rachel.

* The search for Steve starts.

* Fourth of July picnic starts for the family


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

_**Author notes:**_ I decided to make Chapter 9 into three parts on!

_Robyn notices that Steve did not come home last night. It made her a little worried about her husband. Robyn calls her husband's cell and it goes to voicemail. Robyn decides it's time to check the office to find where Steve is. Robyn heads to Steve's office at headquarters to find if he is there. Danny's ex-wife comes walking into Steve's office with Grace._

_Rachel: Excuse me, do you know where Danny or Steve are?_

_Robyn: I have no idea where Danny or Steve are. I'm Steve's wife, Robyn. You must be Rachel?_

_Rachel: Yes and this is my daughter, Grace._

_Robyn: Hey Grace. Did you have fun with the girls the other night that Danno watched them?_

_Grace: yes._

_Danny walks into the office looking for Steve. Danny looks at Robyn and Rachel having a talk._

_Danny: Hey, Robyn._

_Robyn: Danny._

_Danny: Is Steve dropping the girls off to daycare?_

_Robyn: nope. He did not come home and I have called his cell phone many times. I don't know where he is._

_Danny: What do you mean Steve did not come home?_

_Robyn: I mean this morning, I woke up and he was not there. Danny, He would call or leave me a message. His truck was not even in the driveway. Steve's office phone starts to ring. Danny picks it up and puts it on speaker._

_Danny: Steve?_

_Man: I am glad to see that you notice that your boss is missing._

_Danny: Who are you?_

_Man: That's not up for decision. I want the man that I kidnapped before Steve and he will be return home unharmed._

_Robyn: I want to talk to my husband._

_Man: Oh you must be the Mrs. I don't think that I am going to let you talk to him._

_Robyn: Then let us know that he is okay._

_Man: I will give you guys an hour to get what I want._

_Danny: Let me get the governor and find out if that's something that we can do._

_Man: I will call you in a hour._

_The man hangs up. Danny and the girls look at each other. Robyn sits down in her husband's seat just looking worried and wondering how she is going to tell the girls that their dad is missing._

_Robyn: Danny, what am I going to tell the girls?_

_Danny: You could tell them that their dad is saving the world again._

_Robyn: How? They are going to see that I'm upset. After all they are their father's kids. This is not right. Steve should not have gotten kidnapped._

_Robyn is looking at a photo of her family that is on her husband's desk. Danny knows that she is not happy about the fact that her husband is missing._

_Danny: I am going to find him. But right now you are off the case. You are too close to this._

_Robyn: I need to go home and be with the girls. I left them with a babysitter._

_Danny: babysitter?_

_Robyn: yes. She's been with the girls for the past three months since we moved here. Steve checked her out. He wanted to make sure that the girls are safe._

_Danny: that's good. Go and head home._

_Robyn got off and headed home. She was tired and missing her husband. Danny is hoping that he can get Steve home soon._

_**Steve and Robyn's house**_

_Robyn walks into her house and the girls heads and running to her. She gives them hugs._

_Robyn: hey, I need to tell you something about daddy._

_Mackynzie: Where is he?_

_Robyn: He's out with one of his mission trips. He will be home as soon as he can._

_Mackynzie: okay mommy._

_Robyn: Why don't you go play with your sisters?_

_The babysitter had left. Robyn watches her girls playing. She smiles at them. She hated lying to her daughter but it was best. She might have gotten a lot of questions that she just not have the answers to._

_**Headquarters**_

_Danny walks to the table where Chin and Kono are. They were both filled in the fact that Steve was kidnapped and then Robyn is not working the case._

_Danny: alright, lets get a trace on Steve's phone._

_Kono: Alright. I will get started on the trace._

_Kono starts tracing the phone. It might take a while to get the trace on his phone. Danny is hoping to get Steve home soon. The governor walks into the room._

_Denning: How is it finding Steve?_

_Danny: Not any closer until we talk to the man that was kidnapped to find out which way he was taken. The man wants to trace the guy with Steve but we need your okay._

_Denning: Just to get Steve back?_

_Danny: yes._

_Denning: I don't know._

_**Preview for Chapter 9 part 3:**_

_* The man questions Steve_

_* Robyn is getting watched by the kidnapper's wife._

_* Robyn gets contracted by the woman_

_* Steve is brought back home._

_* Fourth of July starts_


	11. Chapter 9 part 3

_**Unknown area: Steve and the kidnapper**_

Steve is sitting in a chair waiting for the kidnapper. He would fight him but he has his girls and his wife to think about. The kidnapper came into the room and sits down.

Man: I really did not want to kidnapped you. I just want the man and what he has to share. He has my child. Do you have any kids?

Steve: I have three.

Man: What would do if the mother of your child kidnapped your children?

Steve: I don't think that she would.

Man: Are you married to the mother?

Steve: yes.

_**Steve and Robyn's house**_

Robyn is laying in the bed. Mackynzie opens the door. It's been about a month since Steve left. Mackynzie is missing her daddy along with the other girls. Mackynzie climbs into the bed and lays next to her mom.

Mackynzie: have you heard from daddy?

Robyn: No baby girl. Daddy must be in a deep mission.

Mackynzie: Why haven't you gone into work?

Robyn: because I want to spend time with you and your sisters.

Mackynzie: I miss daddy.

Robyn: I miss him too.

Robyn's cell starts going off and it's the governor. Robyn goes to answers the phone.

Robyn: Hello, Governor.

Governor: How are you doing?

Robyn: Missing my husband and the girls are wondering where he is.

Governor: you did not tell them that he was kidnapped.

Robyn: no.

Robyn hangs up with the governor and sends a message to Danny.

_**Headquarters**_

In about 5 minutes, Danny is going to get another call from the kidnapper. The phone starts to ring.

Danny: hello.

Man: I changed my mind. Instead of the man, I want my son.

Danny: What is his name?

Man: Matthew. You have an hour.

Danny: alright.

The man hang up and Danny heads to Kono and Chin.

Danny: he has changed the demands.

Kono: what are they now?

Danny: He has a son name Matthew. Which the way I am thinking has the man that he kidnapped last name. I am going to pay them a visit.

Kono: alright. Should we call Robyn and fill her in the recent news?

Danny: not unless we need. She's got the girls to worry about.

Kono: true. We need to find Steve for her and girls sake. Do the girls know about their dad being missing?

Danny: no. She's keeping the news off of the girls.

Danny heads to the kidnapper's ex-girlfriend or whatever she is to him to talk to him. He knocks on the door.

Woman: hello?

Danny: I don't know if you remember me but I am part of the five-0 task force. We help bring back your husband.

Woman: Thank you for that. My son and I are so happy about it.

Danny: I have a question. Is your husband the father of your son?

Woman: no.

Danny: who is?

Woman: May I ask why this matter?

Danny: The man, that kidnapped your husband, said that he has a son with you. He kidnapped my boss/parnter.

Woman: Steve?

Danny: yes he kidnapped Steve. Steve has three little girls that needs their father. I need to borrow your son for a couple of hours.

Woman: My ex-boyfriend name is Zach. Matthew and him don't have any contract since I married my husband.

Danny: See if he doesn't see his son then he is going to do something to my parnter. He has kids that he needs to be there for.

Woman: alright but only if I get to come with him.

Danny: that works. I will give you a call as soon as I find out when.

_**The beach**_

Robyn feels that someone is watching her and starts to walk towards her. The woman sits right next to her.

Robyn: Hi.

Woman: my name is Alicia.

Robyn: Robyn

Alicia: I got a message from Steve.

Robyn: don't let my daughters hear you. They don't know that he is kidnapped.

Alicia: As long as your team does what he wants. You will get him back.

Robyn: alright.

Alicia leaves them alone and Robyn watches her daughters. Robyn loves her daughters. She wants to protect them.

_**Headquarters**_

Danny walks back into the headquarters after talking to the family. Kono is working on getting information about Zach. Chin was looking for leads on the location of him.

Danny: hey we got the okay from the mother to use the son.

Chin: that's good. Steve's been gone for about a month and needs to come back for his family.

Danny: yes I know.

Zach starts ringing the office's phone and Danny picks up.

Danny: hello Zach.

Zach: Wow you found out my name.

Danny: Yes. Now we have made the deal with your ex and is willing for you to see your son but she has to be there too.

Zach: that's fine. I will call you with the later time. There will be a trade for Steve and my family.

Danny: alright.

Danny sighs at the end of the call. Chin and Kono look at Danny and is worried about Steve and his family.

Danny: We need to put a car on Robyn and the kids.

Chin: are you sure that's what you want?

Danny: Steve will hurt all of us if we don't protect his family. Those girls mean everything to him.

Chin: I will call HQ.

Danny: good.

_**Steve and Robyn's house**_

Rachel pulls into the driveway to get the girls and take them to her house. Robyn had call and said that she need a little bit of a break from the girls. Rachel knocks on the door and waits for Robyn to answer. Robyn opens the door and smiles at her friend.

Robyn: Hey. Thank you for coming and getting the girls.

The girls coming running down the stairs to find Rachel. Robyn helps the girls getting ready to go.

Robyn: you are going to stay with Rachel and Stan and their kids for a couple of days. Be good. Mommy will see you soon. I love you.

Mackynzie: and daddy?

Robyn: and Daddy.

Robyn helps Rachel get the girls into Rachel's car as Danny and Chin drive up. Robyn sits on the beach relaxing.

Danny: hey. Steve is coming soon.

Robyn: what do you mean Steve is coming soon?

Danny: we made a deal with the man that kidnapped Steve.

Danny's cell starts ringing and it's Zach arranging the time where they need to meet. They call Matthew's mother and tell her to meet them with Zach. Robyn decides that she wants to come to so she can find her husband. They get there and where the meet the mother and Matthew. They wait for Zach and Steve to get there and when they do. Matthew runs to his dad and then Steve smiles at his wife and parnter. Steve walks over to his wife and wraps his arms around her. Steve finally pulls away from his wife.

Steve: Where are the girls?

Robyn: they are with Rachel for the next couple of days.

Steve gives her a kiss on the forehead and watches the other family interact. The next thing they knew what the step-father is there. He wants to have Zach arrest for kidnapping. Danny has no choice but to arrest Zach infront of his son. Steve decides to take the rest of the week off to enjoy the time with his family. He was gone for a month and missed his wife and kids like crazy.

_**A week later: Steve and Robyn's house**_

It's another fourth of July and the girls are happy that their dad is home. Robyn hasn't been feeling good as of late. Robyn decides that she needs to find out if she is pregnant with another baby. She hopes that she is so that way she could give her husband a little boy. They enjoy the fireworks and spending time with Danny, Chin, Kono and their families.

_**Previews for Chapter 10:**_

* Robyn and Steve have a surprise to tell the team

* Steve returns to work for the first time in 4 weeks.

* Danny and Steve have some time together.

* Robyn takes the girls to daycare.

* Steve and Robyn enjoy their day off together without the girls.


	12. Chapter 10

_**Author note:**_ Sorry I know that this chapter is short and I had a lot planned but we got a surprise house guest has made it harder to write for you all. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I promise to make this next chapter longer for you.

_**The next morning: Steve and Robyn's bedroom**_

Steve wakes up at 5am and looks over at his wife that is sound asleep. Steve moves over and gives her a kiss. He snuggles into her and falls back to sleep. Steve managed to convice the governor to give him the week. Steve and Robyn are enjoying their week with their daughters. Robyn wakes up and decides to get ready for the day and take the test that she had manage to get before Steve could see. She wanted to surprise him if she was pregnant. She gets out of the bed and takes her test. It's going to be three more minutes. Right before the three minutes are up, Steve wakes up and wonders where she is. He finds her in the bathroom. Steve opens the door to find his wife there.

Steve: hey, what's going on?

Robyn: nothing. Just getting ready for the day. Would you mind to go check on the girls?

Steve: yeah sure. Once you tell me what's really going on.

Robyn: Sweetie, it's nothing.

Steve: you think that you are pregnant.

Robyn: What?

Steve: Honey, I know when you are supposed to be on your monthly and you haven't had it yet.

Robyn: Well I am about to find out if we are or not.

Steve: lets find out together.

Steve picks up the stick and smiles at his wife and shows it at her. Steve and Robyn head downstairs to be with their daughters until tonight when they are going to have the whole team there to annouced the surprise. The girls enjoy spending time with their parents. It's about time for their bbq to start and Danny is the first one there. He can tell that there is something that is going on.

Danny: alright you too. what is going on with you two?

Steve: you will have to wait to find out what's going on when the rest of the team gets here.

Danny: alright.

The rest of the team shows up and they eat dinner as Steve and Robyn look at each other. He keeps looking at his wife's stomach.

Danny: wow. You too must be expecting another baby.

Steve: yes.

They enjoy the next couple of hours with the team before they head home. Tomorrow they are returning to work and that means Steve gets to decided if she will work out of the office or stay in the office. Robyn is getting ready for bed as Steve makes sure that he has all of his stuff ready for it. Steve finally gets into bed and suggles against his wife. She is just laying her head on his chest. Steve and Robyn fall asleep.

_**The next morning**_

It's a big morning for the family. The girls are heading to daycare and Steve and Robyn are returning to work. Steve learns his wife was taken off of his case because of the fact of his kidnapping. Robyn is glad that her husband is finally home. Steve walks into his office and Robyn and Danny follow him into there.

Danny: hey, welcome back.

Steve: thanks it is good to be back.

Danny: Want to have lunch together?

Steve: Sure.

Steve and Danny get to have lunch together. Danny is happy about the new baby and hopes that he is the godfather of the new baby. He hopes that it's a little boy so he can spoil him.

_**Saturday morning**_

Steve and Robyn had the day off of work and looking forward their night with the girls. Mackynzie and the girls are making something for Steve and did not want him to know.

Robyn: hey girls, is that the gift that you want for daddy?

Mackynzie: yeah and you can't tell daddy.

Robyn: I know.

They get the gift all done and then Mackynzie waits for her father to get home again. Steve comes into the house and sees his little girl and tickles her. Steve picks up his daughter and smiles at her.

Steve: do you know how much Daddy loves you?

Mackynzie: I think a lot.

Steve: that's good.

Steve gets a present from the girls and loves it. Steve and Robyn enjoy the rest their day off with their daughters and have hope for this new baby.

_**Preview for chapter 11: Have two parts to do chapter 11**_

* Steve and Robyn head to the appointment's for their new baby.

* They reveal the baby news to their children

* First semester is over and now it's time for the second semester.

* Will they learn if the baby is a boy or a girl?

* Will Steve put his wife on desk duty?


	13. Chapter 11

_**Author note: **_So I wrote that there will be two parts to this chapter but decided not to. Trying to get the new baby wrap up soon. Tomorrow I will update the missing family storyline. The houseguest is gone! I know that this chapter is short but the next one will be longer I promised!

Steve and Robyn head to the appointment and are looking forward for their first visit to their doctor. Steve is really hoping for a little boy but will be happy with another little girl. Robyn hopes that she can finally give him a son. Steve helps her into the truck as Danny is going to watch the girls for them. Steve gets into the truck and then they start heading to the doctor's office.

Steve: I am so happy that we are having another child.

Robyn: so am I. I thought we were done after Josie was born but now we have this new baby in our life and I could not be more happy.

Steve pulls into the parking lot and turns off the engine and gets out. He goes to help her out of the car. He did this with her being pregnant with Mackynzie. He wasn't there for the other two girls. Steve and Robyn are heading into the waiting room.

Robyn: Robyn Mcgarrett.

Nurse: Checking in?

Robyn: I just found out that I'm pregnant.

Nurse: alright. You need to fill this paperwork out.

Steve takes the clipboard from his wife and they head to sit down. Steve fills out the paperwork and takes it back up to the counter. They get their doctor visit done and the baby is doing great. It's right now schedule. They get out of the visit and heads into the truck. Steve pulls into the driveway and sees Danny's car. They head into the house to find them there.

Steve: we are back home.

Mackynzie: hi mommy and daddy.

Steve: hey, sweetheart.

Robyn: So mommy and daddy needs to tell you something.

Mackynzie: What about?

Steve: you guys are getting a new brother or sister.

Mackynzie: yay.

Mackynzie and Jana start jumping up and down for happy about getting a new baby. Steve and Robyn are happy to see them happy about it.

_**Three months later**_

Steve and Robyn head into their new baby visit. They are about 17 weeks along with the new baby. They are going to find out if it's a boy or a girl. They are both looking forward it. They both want a boy but they will be happy with a girl.

Doctor Kelly: So we are finding out if the baby is a girl or a boy today?

Robyn: yes.

Steve: exciting.

They get the ultersound ready and start looking at the baby. Everything is going really good. Now it's time for finding out the baby is.

Doctor Kelly: It's a boy.

Steve and Robyn smile and they are very excited for the new baby boy that they are getting. They head to the office after Steve gets a call from the governor. Steve and Robyn get into the truck and smile that they have a son.

Steve: oh I can't believe that we are having a baby boy.

Robyn: I know. Let me guess, you and Danny are going to enjoying spoiling my little boy.

Steve: babe, you have three little girls that you and Kono get to spoil. You are forgetting about Chin.

Robyn: yes I know.

Steve and Robyn get to the crime scene and find Danny there waiting for him.

Danny: She should not be here.

Robyn: Why not?

Robyn is feeling a little offened about his comment. She knows that her husband is going to agree with him but there is no way for her to get back to headquarters because her car is there.

Steve: He's right.

Robyn: you're sleeping on the couch tonight.

Steve smiles at his wife and knows that she doesn't mean that. He's already planning the nursey with Danny's help to surprise her.

Steve: the only reason that I am agreeing with Danny is because your pregnant and all this stuff is not good for our son. Please go wait in the truck.

Danny looks shock to here Steve saying "son" to Robyn. They must have found out the sex of the baby. Robyn walks into the truck and gets into the car and lays back and sleeps. Danny and Steve head over to Max to find out the information.

Danny: found the sex of the baby?

Steve: yes Danny. We are having a boy. I am going to put her on desk duty for the rest of the pregnancy. She's not going to like it thou.

Danny: you're doing it to protect her. She'll understand.

Steve: yes I know.

They get the case done and head home. They have a great dinner with the girls and tells them about the sex of the baby. They get the girls settled into their bed and head to bed themselves. Steve has his arms around her waist as she has her head on his chest. Steve falls asleep first because he gets up really early and wants to go swimming. He is planning to get started on the nursery tomorrow with the boys help because it's their weekend off. Robyn and Kono are looking forward tomorrow because it's their girls day and night.

_**Preview for Chapter 12:**_

* Pregnancy update: 3-6 months

* Robyn finds out about staying inside of the headquarters for the rest of her pregnancy.

* Steve and Danny start to work on the nursey with Chin's help.

* Kono and Robyn head shopping and then have a girls night.


	14. Chapter 12

_**The next morning**_

Steve wakes up early and heads to go do his morning swim. Steve sends a message to Danny and Chin to find out if they will help with the nursey to surprise Robyn. The boy agree to help with the baby's room. They are going to be there later on if they don't have a case. Steve is hoping that they don't have a case so that way they can get started on the baby's room. Twenty minutes later, Steve walks into the house and finds his wife awake and cooking the breakfast.

Steve: So starting today, you are on desk duty.

Robyn: Why?

Steve: because it's not safe for you to be out there so I need to know that you and our son are okay.

Robyn: He's fine. I am just over 5 months and we are fine.

Steve: Honey, I just need to know that you and my baby are fine so I can protect you and our family and the state of Hawaii.

Robyn: I know.

Steve and Robyn kiss and finished making breakfast. He makes sure that his wife is happy when he goes to get the girls. The girls come down the stairs and smiles at their mom.

_**New baby's room: Steve and Robyn's house**_

Steve, Danny, and Chin are getting some paint on the walls when Mackynzie walks into the room.

Danny: Little feet alert.

Steve turns towards his daughter and smiles. He gets down to her level.

Steve: You can't tell mommy what we are doing.

Mackynzie: Why are you painting it blue?

Steve: because you are getting a baby brother.

Mackynzie: oh. Why is my room painted a different color?

Chin: that's because of your mommy wanted us to paint it that color.

Mackynzie: I love it.

Steve: you can't tell mommy about what we are doing?

Kono comes up the stairs and smiles at the boys working hard. Mackynzie is coming with them to go shopping along with Jana and Josie.

Kono: Kenzie, you ready to go?

Mackynzie: yep.

Kono: give your dad a kiss.

Mackynzie gives her daddy a hug and kiss. She heads downstairs followed by Kono. They head to shop and then the boys get the painting done.

Steve: I think that is a good start.

Danny: I think that someone owes us a beer. What do you think Chin?

Chin: I think that works for me.

Steve and the boys head to get the beer and then heads to the water. They have to let the paint dry and then wait for the girls to get back.

Chin: How long do you think that they will be gone for?

Steve: lets see they have all three girls and so it might be hours. Want to go surfing?

Chin: That's sounds like a plan.

Danny: works for me.

They go surfing and wait for the girls to get back.

_**Shopping trip**_

Robyn is getting all these boy things for the new baby. She is really looking forward to the new baby. She's got about three months until she goes on maternally leave. They have to get the girls use to the idea of having a new baby brother in their lives. Mackynzie is looking forward to it but Jana is the one that they have to worry about. Josie is almost at the age of 2. They finished shopping and now it's time for home. They get into the car and head home. Robyn pulls into the driveway as Steve comes out of the house and smiles at his wife and their kids.

Steve: Alright? how much in the hole are we?

Robyn: We really did not spend that much money.

Steve: that's good.

Steve gives her a hug and kiss. He puts his hand on her stomach. Jana comes up to her dad and wants to be pick up. He picks her up and heads into the house. Danny comes out to get the bags of baby things. He takes them inside the house and up to the room. They all head there to enjoy some dinner and visit time. Steve loves putting their daughters to bed. Steve comes back downstairs and sits by his wife. He smiles as the team is just sitting there and enjoying it. There is a knock on the door and it's Malia who is just getting off of work. Malia sits down next to Danny and Chin.

Malia: hey guys.

Robyn: I am so happy that you could make it.

Malia: Well we are all family.

They enjoy the rest of the night before they head to bed. Steve has his arms around his wife and falls asleep.

_**The next morning**_

Steve got a call from the governor about the new case. They head to the daycare to drop off the girls and then head to the headquarters to drop Robyn off and get Danny. When they get back, he finds Robyn in her office and walks in there.

Steve: hey.

Robyn: I really hate being here all day.

Steve: I know but it's for your own good and the baby. We talked about this last night.

Robyn: I know but this is not what we should be doing.

Steve: would you rather I keep you at home?

Robyn: no.

_**Preview on chapter 13: 3 months later**_

* The boys put the final touches on the baby's room.

* Robyn starts her maternally leave

* Steve's sister Mary Ann comes to visit


	15. Chapter 13

Robyn is 8 months pregnant and so the boys (Steve, Danny, and Chin) are getting the baby's room finished and ready to go. Robyn started her maternally leave on Monday so she has all three of their daughters at home. Steve is trying to keep at home as much as he can so he can help with the girls.

Steve: wow. He's really almost here.

Danny: yeah. One more month and We don't have to deal with you for a while.

Steve: Daniel, that's not nice.

Danny: I know.

Steve: and it's only for a week that I will be gone after the baby is gone.

Chin: well, we might have some news of our own soon.

Steve: When are you going to bring a baby into the world?

Chin: I don't know. We both want one.

Steve: so it's time to get busy.

_**Headquarters**_

So today is the start of her maternally leave for 9 weeks. Steve has gotten someone to help out with them. Robyn wanted to meet the girl that is taking her spot for the next 9 weeks. Lexi walks into the room and sees Robyn there.

Lexi: Hi, I'm Lexi.

Robyn: Robyn.

Lexi: So how long are you going to gone for?

Robyn: 9 weeks. Just be careful with my team.

Lexi: and your husband is?

Robyn: Steve. He's the boss around here. I would warn you, Steve and Danny get into a lot of fights.

Lexi: good to know.

The girls have a fun talking about the boys and Kono here as her husband walks into the office.

Steve: hey.

Robyn: hi.

Lexi: Hi.

Steve: I'm Steve.

Lexi: I'm Lexi. My full name is Alexis but everyone calls me Lexi.

Robyn's cell starts ring and Robyn goes to answer it. She is planning to fly in her sister-in-law in for the month.

Robyn: what time does your plane come in?

Mary: twenty minutes. I will meet you guys at the house

Robyn: alright. send me a text when you get there.

Mary: alright. I'll pick up the girls on the way home.

Robyn: see you soon.

Steve walks into his office which is where his wife is at after her phone started to ring.

Steve: hey, who was that?

Steve wraps his arms around his wife's waist and gives her a kiss. He can't wait until the birth of the baby. They are planning to name him after his father, John McGarrett. They just have to figure out the middle name now.

Robyn: I was thinking the his name is going to be John Steven. Do you like that?

Steve: I love it.

Robyn: that's good.

Steve: ready to go home?

Robyn: yes and you can give my feet a rub.

Steve laughs at his wife's commenting about him rubbing her feet. He loves being there for her while she is pregnant with their son. They are getting so excited for the baby. The girls were there and with a surprise. Steve opens the front door and walks into the house and is shock to see his sister there.

Steve: oh my gosh, Mary, what are you doing here?

Mary: Do you think that I would miss the birth of my first nephew?

Steve: for a second there, I thought you were going to say that you miss your brother and could not wait to see him.

Mary: yes and the rest of the family.

_**A month later**_

Robyn wakes feeling some Contractions and then feels her water breaks. Steve is sound asleep.

Robyn: Babe, wake up

Steve wakes up and moves a little bit and then he feels something that is wet.

Steve: hey, why is the bed wet?

Robyn: because your son has the same probelm that you have about not waiting to come out. We need to get to the hospital.

Steve gets out of the bed and walks around to help her get out of bed and change her into something that is dry. They head to the hospital. She's in labor for about 12 hours before she gives birth to John Steven.

_**The next morning**_

Steve is holding his son. He looks so much like his dad that he is happy to have his son in his life. Tonight they are bringing home the baby and adjusting to have four kids in their house. The girls were coming to help bring home their brother. Robyn is putting him in the carseat as Steve puts Josie and Jana in their booster seats. Steve starts the car and heads home. They get unpack and settle into their first night at home.

_**Author note:**_

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Chapter 14 will have the first night home and fast forward to 9 weeks later when Robyn returns to work.


	16. Chapter 14

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Chapter 14 will have the first night home and fast forward to 9 weeks later when Robyn returns to work.

_**First night home**_

Steve is getting the girls into bed. Robyn is feeding the baby and then getting him ready for bed. Steve walks into the room after spending a half an hour in gettting the girls in bed. Steve lays down on the bed and heads to close his eyes. Robyn and Steve decided to let him go by Johnny now.

Robyn: what's wrong?

Steve: they wanted me to read them a book three times before they fell asleep.

Robyn: Oh sweetie. That's so sweet. Here will you take your son so I can do something for me.

Steve: here.

Steve takes Johnny out of his wife's arms and puts his little boy in his crib. Robyn heads into the bathroom and gets ready for bed. She climbs into the bed and so does Steve. He wrabs his arms around her. They both fall sleep but only to be woken up in three hours.

_**One week later**_

Johnny is fast asleep in his bed next to his mother. Steve is out getting his morning swim in before work. Robyn has about seven weeks until she can return to headquarters. Robyn is sound asleep along with all three girls. He comes into the house and heads up to take a shower. He can't believe that his son is a week old now. He's been at work since Monday. Robyn is starting to wake up after Steve gets into the shower. He got out of the shower and headed to get ready for work. He came out of the bathroom and sees that one of his girls are missing. Robyn must have woken up when he got ready. He comes down the stairs to find his wife getting his coffee.

Steve: babe, I could have gotten that myself.

Robyn: I know but the last couple of morning, you have been letting me sleep in.

Steve: that's because you have been tired with the kids.

Robyn: I love you.

Steve: I love you too.

Steve gives his wife a kiss before heading to the front door. Robyn walks up behind him and makes sure that he got everything.

Robyn: don't hurt Danny at all.

Steve: I know.

Steve heads to his truck as Mackynzie walks down stairs. Robyn closes the door as Mackynzie walks over to her.

Mackynzie: where is Daddy?

Robyn: he has to go to work. You and the girls are gonna help me with your brother.

Mackynzie: when is daddy going to be home?

Robyn: when he gets done today. We might go and see him soon.

Mackynzie: alright.

They get started with their day and about lunch time. Robyn decides that it's time to take the girls and Johnny to see Steve and the team. Robyn brings the kids into the room where Steve's office is at. Johnny's sleeping away in his car seat and the girls are playing with their toys as Steve walks into the room.

Steve: hey. What are you guys doing here?

Robyn: the kids and I miss their daddy.

Steve: oh really.

Robyn: yes.

Steve picks up Josie and gives her a kiss on the cheek. She gives her daddy a hug. Jana is giving him a hug on his legs and Mackynzie just stays by her mom. They hang out during the time that he has lunch. Johnny wakes up about thirty minutes into them eating. Steve gets up and gets his son out of his seat.

Steve: hey baby boys.

Robyn and the kids spend about 30 more minutes at Steve's office and later heads to get them in her car.

_**Six weeks later**_

It's the day of Robyn is returning to work. She's planning on taking Johnny and the girls to the daycare. Robyn had told the lady that she is bringing Johnny to the daycare today. Steve is doing his morning swim and lately he's been taking Mackynzie to swim. He only does half a mile with Mackynzie. He always makes sure that she swims next to him as much that she can. Robyn gets the other two girls ready and then gets the baby ready. Steve comes into the room with their oldest daughter.

Robyn: hey, how was your swim?

Mackynzie: It got cut short again.

Robyn: Why?

Mackynzie: I don't know.

Robyn: Why don't you go play with your sisters?

Mackynzie: Okay mommy.

Mackynzie walks past her mother and father. Steve walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

Robyn: Why was your swim cut short?

Steve: I got really tired.

Robyn: Have you not been sleeping well?

Steve: All these cases that we have been working.

Robyn: Maybe you should take the day off.

Steve: I can't. I love you.

Robyn: I love you too.

Steve: I am going to go take a shower and get ready for work. I will see you there.

Robyn: alright.

Robyn gets the stuff to take to her car and then gets the kids and put them in the car. She starts her car as Steve heads up stairs and gets ready for work. It takes about twenty minutes for him to finish. Robyn is almost there by the time that Steve gets to work. Robyn walks into the room and sees the whole team together.

Robyn: hey guys.

Kono: welcome back.

Robyn: thank you.

Kono and Robyn hug. Danny is next and he gives her a hug.

Danny: your husband is mean with out you.

Robyn: What do you mean? Did you have a fight?

Steve: no.

Steve walks into the room as Robyn finishes it with Danny.

Danny: yes, he did.

Robyn: honey, what did you do?

Danny: he was being mean.

Steve: I wasn't being mean.

Steve walks out of her office and heads to his office. Robyn decides to walk into his office. Steve is sitting on the chair and she walks over to him.

Steve: are you okay?

Robyn: I miss our little boy.

Steve: honey, it's the first time that we have had him in daycare. If something happen then they would have called us here.

Steve gives her time to sit down on his lap. It's almost time for lunch and Robyn decides to head to check on the kids. Robyn gets out of her car and heads into the area where Josie and Johnny are at. Robyn sees how good the daycare is with their newborn son. Robyn got back and heads into Steve's office as he is finishing up lunch.

Steve: so how is he?

Robyn: he's fine.

Steve: I told you that they would have called if there is something that is wrong with our boy.

The rest of the day when by really fast so Robyn is heading to get the girls and Johny from the daycare. Robyn takes the kids home and Steve meets them at home. They spend the rest of the day at the beach.


End file.
